


Любовь государя

by Alastory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Conspiracy, Gen, Intrigue, Politics, Pre-Canon, Prophecy, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Сомнус надеется, что Оракул прислушается к голосу разума и не назовет Истинным Королем того, кто обречен лишь на смерть. Но любовь Сомнуса останется без ответа.
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Aera Mirus Fleuret/Somnus Lucis Caelum





	Любовь государя

— Вы звали меня, принц? — Эра вошла в тронный зал и тут же поклонилась.

Сомнус, наблюдая за ней, в который раз отметил ее несравненное изящество. Уже несколько лет она вела жизнь паломника, бывала на границе, где свирепствовали демоны, пережила многие ужасы, видела многие смерти, сожжение тел, но казалось: ничто, ничто не коснулось ее души. Эра не очерствела, не стала грубей — ее манеры лишь приобрели необыкновенные искренность и простоту.

— Да, я звал, Оракул. Хочу спросить тебя: боги вынесли решение? Зараженных очень много, люди умирают каждый день сотнями, и мне придется вводить войска в очередную провинцию. Нам нужен король, и немедленно. Ждать дольше мы не можем.

Выслушав его, Эра опустила ресницы и, подумав немного, ответила не менее церемониально:

— Боги услышали наши молитвы, и мне было видение: один из Шестерых посетил меня накануне и объявил, кому суждено стать Истинным Королем.

— Так что же? Что он сказал? Прошу, говори прямо. Дорога каждая минута! — сорвался он и едва не заскрипел зубами от досады: и сам слышал, как много в его вопросе интереса. Как он отчаянно хочет, чтобы боги выбрали его, а не старшего брата.

— Я не могу объявить решение богов раньше, чем Истинного Короля примет Кристалл, — невозмутимо добавила Эра и, медленно развернувшись, хотела было уйти, но Сомнус не дал. Он в несколько шагов догнал ее, схватил за плечо и резко повернул к себе.

Так близко он еще никогда ее не видел. Чистая красота Эры обожгла его, как солнечный луч обжигает густую тьму.

Она не спросила, зачем он схватил ее и так грубо держит за плечи; не спросила, что он себе позволяет, ведь Эра наречена невестой другого. Его брата, Ардина.

Она ни о чем не успела спросить, потому что, уязвленный ее красотой, раненый многими обидами, Сомнус прорычал:

— Ты молчишь, потому что защищаешь его?

— Простите, Ваше высочество, но я не понимаю…

— Никакие боги не говорят с тобой! Ты — лжешь! И объявишь моего брата Истинным Королем, потому что хочешь трон, и ничего больше! Естественно печься о возлюбленном, ведь он даст тебе столько власти! Отвечай! Отвечай мне: говорят ли с тобой боги? Говорит ли с тобой хоть кто-нибудь? Или ты — лжешь?

Он задохнулся. Понимая, что кричал на нее, что забыл о достоинстве, Сомнус лихорадочно облизал губы. Эра смотрела на него с жалостью, и эта жалость… обвиняла хуже слов. А когда Эра заговорила, слушать ее было совсем нестерпимо:

— Прошу меня отпустить, Ваше высочество… Вы же знаете, что Оракул не может противиться воле богов. Мои уста мне не принадлежат. Если богам будет угодно назначить избранным последнего нищего, я приму их завет и поклонюсь ему первой. Таково мое предназначение.

Сомнус поморщился как от сильной боли, но взял себя в руки и постарался объяснить ей все спокойно, как если бы пришлось говорить с очередным министром:

— Тогда послушай меня, Оракул, внемли моим словам: мой брат болен. Мой брат умирает. Он добр сердцем, милосерден, многое делает для других, но этим бесконечно слаб. Он не сможет основать сильную династию, не сможет оставить достойных наследников. Чудо, если он протянет до конца года. Чудо, если ты от него понесешь и сможешь воспитать следующего короля. Но ни армия, ни министры не подчинятся такому. Министры будут истощать его здоровье, плести интриги, а генералы проигрывать бой за боем, ведь зачем обрекать себя на смерть в сражениях с демонами, если надо защищать хилого короля? Зачем рисковать жизнью, если тот, ради кого ты принес многие жертвы, отлеживается в мягкой постели и вечно болен, как ни спроси? Разве я лгу тебе, Эра? Разве я не прав?

— Вы во всем правы, Ваше высочество. Все так, — она послушно кивнула, и в глубине ее глаз Сомнус прочел мягкое внимание.

— Тогда скажи мне, кто станет Истинным Королем, — тихо и проникновенно попросил он. Будучи Провидцем, Сомнус уже знал исход, но его сердце надеялось, что можно обойтись малой кровью.

Однако Эра ему не позволила. Глядя ему в глаза, она решительно и спокойно заявила.

— Боги признали Истинным Королем Ардина Люциса Кэлума, вашего брата. Сегодня Кристалл примет его, а завтра состоится коронация. Таково окончательное решение.

Сомнус стиснул зубы и с силой сжал плечи Оракула, однако она даже не вздохнула, не всхлипнула от боли. В его глазах она прочла чистый гнев, и вскоре спокойная синева ее глаз тоже потемнела.

— Вы… вы собрались узурпировать трон!.. — выдохнула она, и сердце Сомнуса пронзила боль. Тяжело чувствовать себя предателем, тяжело видеть, как твоя любовь презирает тебя за грядущую подлость.

Но королю не пристало отступать и сожалеть. Король обречен отречься от себя, если хочет спасти народ и построить жизнеспособное государство. Наука, промышленность, армия — все в полном упадке. И лишь потому, что Сомнус не может распоряжаться троном. Не может окончательно разгромить армию демонов, уничтожить все села и города, где люди, сошедшие с ума от звездной скверны, рвут друг друга на части.

У него нет власти, чтобы пройтись огнем и мечом по всей стране, чтобы раз и навсегда навести здесь порядок. Он так надеялся, что Оракул наделит его властью, придаст его решениям законность…

Но раз никто не хочет помочь, он, Сомнус, сделает все сам. Для сожалений время будет, но после. Сожалеть можно будет и после смерти.

— Глефы! — позвал он, и тут же из тени появились трое в черном. — Схватит Оракула и привести в залу, где хранится Кристалл! И сообщите, что Истинный Король объявлен. Только моему брату сообщите. Пусть придет и коснется Кристалла.

Когда Эру увели, Сомнус поплотнее закутался в плащ. Ему было холодно и от собственной смелости, и от горя, и от одиночества.

Любовь короля никогда не найдет ответа.


End file.
